


He Strikes Again

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair is very protective of his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> a writing prompt from tumblr

“You were remarkably unpleasant today, love.”  Cousland looked around the table at her Alistair.  
  
“Orlesians have that effect.”  He grumbled, emptying his cup of wine and refilling it again.  
  
“No, it’s something else.  I haven’t seen you like this before.  Tell me what’s going on, and don’t say it’s about these negotiations with the Orlesians.”  She sat back in her seat, waiting.  
  
Sighing, “Fine, but only if you promise not to laugh.”   
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Someone moved my toys.”  He quickly took another drink of his wine.  
  
It took a few minutes of controlled breathing before she dared to even speak.  Clearing her throat, “you toys?  You mean your puppets and the statuettes you keep in your office?”  
  
“Yes.  They were in very rude positions.  I was lucky to find them before the Orlesians entered my office.  Maker, that would have been bad.”  
  
“Do you know who may have done that?  You keep your office locked, and I don’t have the skills to pick the lock.”  
  
It took only a moment of thinking before Alistair bolted up out of his chair and walked out of the private dining room.  “Zevran!  Where are you?” Alistair continued down the hall, yelling at the top of his lungs.   
   
As soon as he was a good distance away the elf entered the room, “it was an easy lock to pick.”  
  
“The only kind you can pick.”  Cousland said coolly as Zevran sat down in Alistair’s seat, grinning.


End file.
